First Date
by Lufia1
Summary: Third in the trilogy. Yaten runs into Minako at a club.


First Date   
By: Lufia   
  
Note: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, but I think you all know that already.   
  
The atmosphere in the cramped room seemed to pulse with the energy of its inhabitants. Colored lights flashed from the ceiling, pulsing in time with the bass pumping from the speakers at the front of the room. The dance floor was packed with men and women trying to show off the latest dance moves, or trying to attract attention from other revelers. A thick smoke permeated the room, smelling of tobacco and other, more foreign substances. Voices could be heard shouting, trying to raise themselves above the din of people and music from the band. The only place that wasn't crowded in the small club was the small section of tables near the back corner, set there for people to enjoy what passed for a meal and to rest from dancing.   
  
Yaten Kou sat alone at one of these small round tables, resting his chin in his hand, his eyes half closed. He sighed. "I thought this would be more enjoyable," he muttered to no one in particular. "Clubbing sounds fun in theory, but it's remarkably dull." His light green eyes wandered over to the drink that sat several inches in front of his nose. He picked it up idly and swirled it around. The liquid in the mostly full glass splashed over the rim, landing on the dull metal table. Yaten smirked and took a sip of his drink. "They don't even serve decent juice here," he remarked. "This tastes like the oranges have all gone sour."   
  
"It sounds like your disposition is what's gone sour."   
  
"Nani?" Yaten said, blinking and looking up. "Who said that?"   
  
"I did, Yaten-kun!" A slender blonde girl walked around him and sat down in the chair opposite him, ruffling his silvery bangs as she passed by.   
  
"Aino-san!" Yaten said annoyed. He folded his arms and scowled. "Who asked you anyway?"   
  
"I'm just reporting what I see," Aino Minako said, putting the rim of his glass to her lips and taking small sip. She crinkled her nose at it. "Although I agree with you about this juice. It tastes more like rotten grapefruits than freshly squeezed oranges."   
  
"Was there something you wanted, Aino-san?" Yaten asked, rolling his eyes.   
  
Minako smiled at him. "For starters, you can stop calling me Aino-san. You know me better than that."   
  
Yaten grumbled and shifted in his seat. "Fine, Minako-san. Is there anything else?"   
  
Minako nodded. "I'm going to help you to have fun tonight, Yaten-kun. No one comes to a club like this unless they want to have fun and dance and laugh, but you haven't done any of those things so far. So, I, Aino Minako, will help you to learn how to have fun at clubs!" Minako raised her fist in the air triumphantly, her eyes glittering.   
  
Yaten rolled his eyes and turned sideways in his chair, eyeing her warily. He was caught off guard by her dress, and his eyes widened slightly. Minako wore a simple red dress, with a low cut bodice and flared skirt. The dress itself was sleeveless, but she wore red arm guards on her upper arms, giving the appearance of sleeves. He wondered vaguely how the dress managed to stay on, but became embarrassed by the unasked question, and blushed slightly.   
  
"Yaten-kun?" Minako asked, noticing the color in his cheeks. "Daijobu-ka?"   
  
"Hmm? Oh, hai, yes, I'm fine," Yaten stumbled, the heat in his face rising. He scowled. "I just want to be left alone, Minako-san, okay?"   
  
Minako smiled slyly and waved a finger at him. "Ah-ah. You wouldn't be hanging out at a crowded club if you wanted privacy. You would have stayed home locked up in your room." Minako stood suddenly, shoving her chair out behind her, and marched over to Yaten. She held out her hand and waited. He looked at it dumbly, then up at Minako. "Take it," she prompted.   
  
Yaten eyed her warily, then sighed, realizing that she was not going to leave him alone. He lifted his arm from the table and placed his hand inside hers, resisting the urge to squeeze it tightly in retaliation. Minako's smile widened, and she grasped his hand tightly, causing him to gasp at the intensity of her grip. She hauled him to his feet and dragged him toward the mass of people writhing and bopping about on the dance floor. Yaten looked at the crowd, a nervous smile on his face. He began to try to back away, but Minako held him in a vise-like grip.   
  
"Is something the matter, Yaten-kun?" Minako asked innocently, batting her eyes at him.   
  
"Don't you think it's a little crowded out there, Minako-san?" Yaten asked.   
  
Minako smiled at him, then turned and marched out into the middle of the dance floor, Yaten in tow. The people seemed to move out of their way as if by magic. Yaten was slightly impressed. Minako looked up at the band that was playing and whistled, getting the drummer's attention. The band stopped playing for a moment and looked down at her. Yaten stared at Minako wide-eyed.   
  
"Aino-chan!" The drummer said, grinning broadly. He raised his drumsticks in a kind of salute. "Glad to see you! Any requests for tonight?"   
  
"Hai!" Minako called back, "play something with a fast beat and easy to dance too. Oh, and with some good lead vocals too!"   
  
"No problem, Aino-chan. Hey, are you singing later?"   
  
Minako winked at the drummer. "Maybe I'll join you for a song later. I'm helping a friend right now."   
  
The drummer grinned and winked back. He began to tap out the tempo for the music, and the other band members began playing a fast dance number, which the other people on the floor quickly got the sway of.   
  
"How do you know them?" Yaten asked, staring at Minako.   
  
"I come here a lot, especially on kareoke night," she grinned. "Come on, you're wasting the song!" She took his hands and began a pseudo-swing movement. Yaten recognized what she was trying to do and easily followed suit. He pushed her out, then pulled her back in, and then twirled her around, causing her to laugh and shriek with delight. She spun back in, and dropped, sliding between his legs, then jumping up behind him. He turned around, caught her outstretched hands, and began a two-step.   
  
Minako laughed happily as Yaten spun her around again, and was pleased to see a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. As he twirled he out again, an idea came to Minako's mind. She let go of his hand when she was arms' length away, then tensed for a jump. She leapt high into the air, using her senshi abilities to leap higher than she normally could, and spun about in mid-air. Yaten laughed and caught her at the waist as she fell, twirling her about and bringing her down slowly. When her feet hit the floor, she turned to face him, pulling him into another dance as the song changed. He grinned at her laughing heartily.   
  
"I told you dancing was fun!" Minako said, smiling widely. "Aren't you glad I brought you out here?"   
  
"Hai!" Yaten said, pulling her close again. On an impulse, he ducked his head forward quickly and gave her a light peck on the lips before spinning her around again. When she stopped to face him, Yaten could see a light flush on her cheeks. His eyes became concerned. "Minako-san, are you feeling okay?"   
  
"I'm fine," Minako said, her blush deepening. "Oi, Takishiro-san! Tango!" she called to the drummer. He nodded, and immediately the band began to play a slower, more intense tango number.   
  
Yaten was impressed with how good a dancer Minako was. He hadn't even known she could dance, apart from the stage movements she choreographed to accompany her songs for the local talent contests. They danced swing, tango, and salsa, as well as more "modern" nameless dances, before Yaten began to grow a little tired. He glanced at the clock on the wall, and was surprised to discover that two hours had gone by since Minako had dragged him out to the dance floor. Yaten had stamina, from all the concerts he had done with his brothers over the past three years, but he couldn't believe that he was able to last so long without tiring slightly. He looked over at Minako. She had her eyes closed while she danced, and a thin layer of sweat glistened on her skin. She smiled, totally oblivious to the world around her, and seemingly tireless. Yaten wanted to slow down, but he couldn't imagine Minako just stopping all of a sudden. He glanced up at the drummer of the band, who gazed down affectionately at Minako as she danced, and an idea came to him. He slipped through the crowd around them and up to the stage where the band played, motioning to get the drummer's attention.   
  
"Hey, buddy," the drummer said, finally noticing him. "You're friends with Aino-chan?"   
  
Yaten nodded. "Hai, and I have a request for you."   
  
"Anything, man, anything."   
  
"Play something slow and romantic, okay?" Yaten said, surprised at himself for requesting a romantic song.   
  
The drummer winked conspiratorially. "Consider it done." He turned back to the band, and made a signal with his drumsticks.   
  
Yaten grinned when he heard the song begin, then made his way through the body of people toward Minako, who was blinking at the change of song. Yaten tapped her on the shoulder, and extended his hand as she turned around. "Would you care to dance?" he asked suavely.   
  
Minako giggled and took his hand. Yaten pulled her close, and began waltzing in time to the music. He looked down at Minako and smiled warmly, his eyes locking with hers. She returned his smile and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling it slightly, and closing her eyes.   
  
"Tired?" Yaten asked lightly. Minako nodded into his shoulder. "Me too," he said, holding her more tightly. "This was really fun, Minako-san."   
  
"Arigato," Minako said quietly. "I agree. Now," she opened her eyes and looked up at him mischievously, "will you admit that I was right?"   
  
Yaten shook his head, a fringe of silver bangs falling across his eyes. Minako reached up and brushed them away, running her fingers through the strands idly. "You are too stubborn," Minako giggled, her fingers tracing down the side of his face.   
  
"I might admit defeat if you do one thing for me," Yaten said. Minako raised an eyebrow at him, her fingers pausing at his chin. "You told the drummer you might sing with them later on. Sing one song for me, and I'll admit that you were right." He tilted his head downward, kissing her fingertips lightly.   
  
Minako's blue eyes shone, and color rose to her cheeks. "What do you want me to sing?" she asked.   
  
"Whatever you want to. Just sing."   
  
Minako straightened up, winking at Yaten. Her fingers trailed down his shirtfront partway before she turned and walked toward the stage. She waited at the base until the guitarist finished playing the final notes of the slow song, then beckoned to the drummer again. He smiled down at her, offering her his hand. She took it and clambered up onto the stage. The band clustered around her, as if in a mini-conference. Minako said a few words to them, and they nodded. She turned to the crowd, which was wondering what was going on.   
  
"Gomen ne for stopping the music, minna-san," Minako said, smiling brightly. "But the band has asked me to do a number with them. It's not the usual song that we play, but I've sung it a few times on kareoke night, so you might recognize it. I hope you enjoy it!" Minako turned to the band and nodded, bringing a microphone to her lips.   
  
Yaten made his way to a table not too far from the stage, so he could rest and still see Minako clearly. He plopped down in a chair and sighed, glancing back at the stage. Minako was standing on the edge of the platform, microphone in hand, scanning the crowd. Yaten raised his arm and waved at her. She noticed him waving and smiled as the first few notes came from the bass guitar and the synthesizer. Yaten cupped his chin in his hands, elbows propped up on the table, and waited. He was mildly surprised at the song Minako had chosen, and leant forward, listening intently.   
  
"Kokoro ni donani setsunasa wa(This heart is changing now, to such an extent   
Mebae hajimeta koi no shiraseI've seen love start in stories   
Ashita sai matenai kimochi gaI can't wait even for tomorrow   
Himitsu wo hitotsu fuyasu noHas my secret spread?   
Dareka no koto wo omou toki Someone must know by now   
Fushigi na chikara yobiyaseru noThis has surfaced as strange power   
Shiranu mani tsubuyaku namae waAnd filling a space, it murmurs my name   
Mamotte ageru jumon neI will give you love and protection no matter what   
  
Ima wa mada yume wo miteru Now I am always dreaming   
Kono mune no jounetsu-tachi This heart is full of passion   
Ai dake ga dekiru koto ga aruWhat only love can do to me   
Sonna yokan na noHow are you still free?   
  
Atsui hitomi de mitsumeau With excitement in my eyes, I claw toward doom   
Sonna ashita ga kitto kuru waYou know I'll surely come tomorrow   
Machigawazu douka michibiiteI picture it wrong, please lead   
Soshite umareru chikara woAnd a new power will be born   
  
Itsu kara ka sasayaki dasuI wonder if this emptiness now causes the piercing burn?   
Kono mune no seirei-tachiThis heart isn't helping   
Ai wa mada mezasu mono ga aruI'm aiming for more of your love   
Mirai ga hiramekuMy future shines bright   
  
Ima wa mada yume wo miteruNow I am always dreaming   
Kono mune no jounetsu-tachiThis heart is full of passion   
Ai dake ga dekiru koto ga aruWhat only love can do to me   
Sore wa yogen na no"Will it become all that I am?)   
  
  
When Minako had finished singing, Yaten rose and joined the rest of the club in a thunderous applause. He cheered and whistled excitedly, duly impressed with Minako's song, as everyone else was. Minako smiled and bowed, gesturing for the band to do the same. She thanked the crowd and hopped down from the platform, leaving the band to start up another swing number, and trotted over to Yaten.   
  
"Well?" she asked, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.   
  
"That was amazing," Yaten said, grinning broadly. "I knew you had talent, Minako-san, but that was just incredible. Well done!" He reached forward, embracing her tightly.   
  
"That's not what I meant," Minako said, returning the embrace.   
  
"Nani?" Yaten asked, blinking at her.   
  
She fixed him with a stern glare and tapped her red-heeled foot. Yaten grinned and winked at her. "I haven't forgotten. You were right, I did have fun here." Minako smiled smugly. "But only because I had such wonderful company. If you hadn't come along, I would have been bored out of my mind. Arigato, Minako-san." He leant forward, his lips barely touching hers.   
  
Minako closed her eyes as he leant forward, trying to contain herself. She suppressed the urge to smile as his lips brushed hers, wanting to maintain a serious composure. Inside, she was screaming for joy. It had been a long time since any boy had felt anything romantic for her, and an even longer time since she had returned those feelings. She reached up and took his hand as they kissed, entwining his fingers with hers, grasping his hand tightly.   
  
"Minako-san?" Yaten asked, gently breaking their embrace.   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Would you like a ride home? I borrowed Seiya's car to go out this evening, since he went to the gym."   
  
Minako nodded slightly, causing her red silk bow to slide out of her hair. It had been loosening all evening, and had finally come undone. Yaten caught it as it fluttered toward the floor, and held it up, inspecting it. He reached out, taking Minako's shoulder and turning her around. He gathered up the side plaits of her golden blonde hair and, using his fingers as a make-shift comb, fixed her hair back into a half-pony, like she usually wore. He threaded the ribbon underneath it and tied it tightly, making a bow at the top. When he had finished, he slid his hands down Minako's arms, taking one of her hands in his, and came around in front of her, leading her through the crowd of dancers and out into the parking lot.   
  
"Rain!" Minako cried, feeling the downpour as she stepped outside into the cool night air. Yaten whipped his coat off and held it over Minako's head as he guided her quickly to his car. He fumbled around in his pocket for the keys, and unlocked the passenger side door on the sedan first, letting Minako hop inside where it would be much drier. He cursed and rushed to the other side, which Minako had unlocked, and hopped in, starting the ignition immediately to get the heat blowing.   
  
"Daijobu?" he asked her.   
  
Minako nodded. "Hai, just a little damp, no damage." She panted for breath, her heart beating fast from the excitement. She looked over at Yaten, her eyes wide. "It's really coming down out there," she remarked. She yelped as a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky between two clouds.   
  
"It'll be okay," Yaten said, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "We'll have you home before you know it, and then you can curl up in your nice safe room under a pile of blankets and forget all about the storm."   
  
"And have Artemis bug me because I'm so late," Minako said dryly. She looked at the clock in the car. "I should have been home almost an hour ago. Eleven is my curfew, even on Saturday nights."   
  
Yaten grimaced and pulled out of the parking lot. "Gomen ne, it's my fault. I'll have you home in no time. Where do you live?"   
  
Minako giggled and indicated which way to turn. She sat forward, her hands on the dash, her eyes scanning for street signs. "I had a lot of fun tonight, Yaten-kun. More fun than I usually have when I go clubbing."   
  
Yaten smiled, his eyes fixed on the road. "I had a lot of fun too. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" He stopped at a red light and turned to her, waiting for an answer.   
  
"H-hai!" Minako said, smiling brightly. "I'd like that."   
  
The light turned green, and Yaten continued driving, squinting through his windshield wipers so see where Minako was pointing. He got her home in less than fifteen minutes, and was secretly disappointed when they pulled into her driveway. A light was on in one of Minako's front rooms, and a woman's silhouette could be seen behind the curtain.   
  
"Mama's worried," Minako said. "I'd better go now. Arigato, Yaten-kun, for the ride. I'll see you at school on Monday, ne?"   
  
"Sure, bye, Minako-san."   
  
"Bye!" Minako jumped out of the sedan, slamming the door behind her. She ran up her driveway, squealing the entire way, and practically slammed into her front door. The door opened, revealing a woman with short blonde hair, which curled around her ears. Minako said something to her, and the woman looked out at Yaten, smiling and waving. Yaten waved in return and backed slowly out of the driveway. It seemed that Minako's mother was more grateful that her daughter returned home in one piece than concerned that she was an hour late. He smiled and drove off toward his own home, the apartment he shared with his brothers, humming a nameless tune.


End file.
